


permanent natural satellite

by Lake (beyond_belief)



Series: P*rnathon 2017: Extended Editions [3]
Category: Independence Day (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pre-Movie(s), Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake
Summary: The distance between Earth and the Moon. The distance between beds.





	permanent natural satellite

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know why I decided to write this fandom for Pthon #4 (travel/journeys/distance).

Charlie could have had his pick of assignments, but no, he decided to follow Jake to the moon. 

To the moon, to this space defense station, to these quarters that feel way too small and stifling when you have to pretend to be asleep so Jake can have a few minutes to talk to Patty on his handheld. 

He's sure Jake knows he's not really asleep, but it's a good fiction to operate on. It's times like these he wishes the air recyclers made more noise. Not that they'd really drown this out, and Charlie doesn't think he could stop listening even if he wanted to.

"...wish you were here, baby," he hears Patty say, and Jake murmurs back, "You look so good in that - an excellent purchase by _moi_."

Patty's laugh is low; Charlie would even call it smoky. He fists his hand silently in the sheet, tries to breathe as quietly as possible. He feels like his heartbeat must be audible. 

Patty says, "Don't pretend you know any French at all."

There's a soft noise from Jake's bunk, then, "Mm, you're the diplomat. Think you could loosen that robe a little more?" 

Charlie doesn't want Jake to get grounded again, but there are definitely times he wishes Jake would go steal another tug and take an overnight back to Earth, so that Charlie doesn't have to do _this_. He loosens his grip slowly, one finger at a time in an attempt to distract himself, only to need to shift his foot; he's getting a cramp from trying so hard to hold still. From Jake's bunk, there's a rustle of fabric, but Charlie can't tell if it's Jake's sheets or something on Patty's end.

"What'd you guys do today?" Patty asks, still in that low voice, and oh, that question _includes Charlie_. 

"Oh, we hauled some stuff," Jake drawls.

Patty laughs. "And how's Charlie?"

Charlie's heart races again. Had it ever stopped? He breathes carefully at the ceiling as Jake says, "Don't know what I'd do without him. Today he fixed my math and rewrote my report so I didn't have to turn it into Jiang full of mistakes."

There's another quiet fabric noise, then a muffled - but unmistakable - moan. "You know you could do with less mistakes," Charlie hears Patty say, her voice teasing. 

"Guess I better keep him around, then." Jake's voice drops on the last word. Charlie's roomed with him long enough to know what that means. "Don't know what he finds in me, though."

"Plenty, baby," Patty murmurs. 

Charlie's going to _die_. His foot twitches despite his best attempts to stay still, and the sound of skin against fabric is outrageously loud. Jake's gonna know he's awake any second now. 

"You taking that robe off or what, P.?" Jake asks Patty. "I'll take off mine if you take off yours."

"'spose that's fair."

There are definite clothing noises from Jake's bunk. The military hasn't done away with communal showers yet, so Charlie's seen him naked before. Jake is in excellent shape. Charlie's brain helpfully supplies that mental image. _Thanks, brain._

"Baby, let me see," he hears Jake whisper. Charlie bites his lip to keep from making any noise, forcing himself to breathe evenly despite the nearly overwhelming desire to slide a hand into his shorts. He knows Jake is; the sound is unmistakable. He wonders what Patty's doing. Slowly, he turns his head on the pillow and opens his eyes just a sliver.

Jake is staring at him. "Fuck, man!" Charlie sputters, his heart jackhammering. 

Jake smiles, slow and dirty. "P., tell Charlie to let me see his cock."

Charlie groans as Patty says, "We know you've been awake the whole time, Charlie, so take it off."

He's definitely going to die now, before anyone gets off. Jake prompts him again, and Charlie pushes the blanket and sheet aside, shoves his boxers down just enough. He risks a glance over; Jake's done the same. On the small screen, he thinks Patty's naked. "That's very nice, guys," she says. "Bets on who comes first?"

Charlie's startled into a laugh, his head swimming. "Uh, definitely me," he replies, curling his hand around his cock and stroking, watching Jake do the same. It's an excellent sight - Jake's dick is shorter than his, but thick, flushed dark and a little wet at the tip. 

Charlie's still looking as Jake says, "You touching yourself, P.?"

"I have been." It's breathy, followed by a moan. Charlie can't make out much on the screen; it's too small, but he can definitely _hear_ Patty, so it's no hardship to let his imagination supply the rest. 

He tightens the grip on his cock, sliding the foreskin down so he can rub his fingertips over the head. He risks another glance at Jake's face; now Jake is watching him. "Oh."

"C'mon, you don't have to drag it out," Jake murmurs. That makes Charlie squirm. "Yeah, Charlie."

The rush comes before he really wants it to, heat rolling through him. "Fuck, oh fuck," he mutters, trying vaguely to catch everything in his palm even as he wants to slump over onto his pillow. Even his eyes feel hot, his eyelids stinging. A packet of tissues hits his shoulder; Jake's thrown it at him.

"Charlie's down for the count," Jake tells Patty.

Charlie wipes himself off, then stretches, his eyes on Jake. "I can still listen," he insists, yawning. He's drowsy now. "And watch? Please?"

"You bet, buddy," Jake says, and Charlie settles back down in his bunk to enjoy.


End file.
